


You've Got The Wrong One!

by Fafsernir



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: When Luffy misunderstands Nami and kidnaps the wrong person...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired and trying to write something for my fandom or OTP but I just wrote about One Piece instead and it's stupid but I had fun ;)

“Meat,” Luffy said, and Zoro nodded, stepping away.

“That's really the only password you can easily remember,” the man mumbled under his breath.

Luffy smiled but didn't answer, walking directly to Nami with a body on his shoulder. He put the man he was carrying on a chair and smiled proudly, his hands on his hips.

“Got it!”

“Nice, that should cover last month's-- Luffy, who is this?” Nami said, pointing at the man.

“What? The target. You asked for him.”

“I didn't... It wasn't... It's not our target! Oh God, we're doomed!”

“But you said the one on the left,” Luffy answered, picking at his nose.

“The target _was_ at your left!”

“That's him, then,” Luffy shrugged, then frowned, his finger still up his nose. “Wait. Your left or mine?”

“Yours, you idiot!” Nami shouted and smacked Luffy on the back of his head.

“But I thought you meant _yours_ so I picked up the one at my right.”

“I...” Nami started but took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead. “Robin, can you check who that is?” she asked, ignoring Luffy's presence.

“Already did it,” Robin answered. “His name's Law.”

“Law? As in...”

“As in law,” Robin nodded. “Trafalgar Law. That's pretty much it.”

“Okay. Well... We'll... No, Luffy will deal with him then.”

“What?” Luffy interrupted, tearing his eyes away from the new man in the room. “But Sanji told me food will be ready soon.”

“No food until you put him back where he belongs. And don't get noticed,” Nami threatened with her index, and Luffy groaned as his stomach growled.

He put the unconscious man back on his shoulder and got out again, Zoro grinning at him when he did, as if knowing he had messed up stupidly.

“And you'll fetch me the right target,” Nami's voice cracked in his ear and Luffy nodded, although she couldn't even see him.

 


End file.
